clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Haunting of the Viking Opera
The Haunting of the Viking Opera is a spoof of the famous play, The Phantom of the Opera, except it has Viking penguins in the cast. Story It starts out with two penguins named Hector and Helga. Hector, the director want Helga to sing her solo, but Helga refuses to sing because she's afraid a ghost is haunting. Hector tries to snap her out of it and wants her to sing. Helga then sings, but a eerie moan fills the stage. It wasn't Helga- the two think it was a ghost! Helga sings a high note, which buries the ghost in a avalanche. It turns out it was only the costume designer, Moneek. He tangled himself in there accidentally. No ghost after all! The Script *'Hector': Alright everyone, it's time for Helga's solo. From the top! *'Helga': NO! NO! A bajillion times NO! I will not sing! *'Hector': Come on Helga! Your solo's the most important part of the play! *'Helga': NO! As long as the ghost is ghosting, I will not sing! *'Hector': Helga, please! There's no such thing as ghosts! *'Bailey': Now now, miss 'egla, nothin' to worry about. Im 'ere now. *'Helga': Oh, but what if the ghost throws a tomato or something? *'Bailey': No worries. I'll 'appily take a tomato for you any day. *'Helga': Well...Alright. I'll do it. I'll sing. *'Hector': Wonderful! Alright everyone, places, places! (Everyone takes in their places.) *'Hector': All right, from the top. One... Two... Three... Action! *'Ghost': OOOooooOOOOooooooOOOOoooOOO!!!!! *'Bailey': Yikes! That doesn't sound right... *'Helga': It's not me! IT'S THE GHOST! *'Ghost': OOOOooooOOOOOooOOOoooOOOO!!!! *'Hector': Oh my goodness! The ghost is real?! *'Helga': Don't just stand there, do something! *'Bailey': Well, I ain't afraid of no ghost! Let me 'andle this! *'Bailey': You there! You're under arrest! Haunting is against the law! (Ghost begins to glow.) *'Ghost': OOOOoooOOOooOOOoOO!!! *'Bailey': On second thought, maybe I'll let you off with a warning... *'Hector': Maybe if we ask nicely, it'll go haunt the mine or something... *'Helga': Oh fiddle sticks! I've had enough! Shoo, ghost, shoo! *'Ghost': OOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOO!!! *'Helga': Hmph! You call that a G flat? I'LL show you a G flat... *'Helga': Ooooooooh.....OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!! *'Ghost': OOOOoooOOOOooOOOO!!! *'Helga': OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!! *'Bailey': BLIMEY! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK! *'Hector': WHAAAAT?!! (There's a rumble and suddenly...) (...a giant avalanche buries the ghost.) *'Helga': Now THAT'S how you sing opera. *'Hector': I guess it's not over until the hat lady sings! *'Bailey': Alright, now let's see who's really behind the ghost! (Bailey removes the Ghost's costume) *'Hector': Why it's Moneek, our costume designer! *'Moneek': Whoa, my head... What's going on here? *'Hector': What were you doing in that sheet? *'Moneek': Sorry, I got tangled in that sheet with my flashlight. *'Helga': Then why were you yelling 'OOOOooooOOOO!!!' *'Moneek': Oh, it was too bright. It was hurting my eyes. *'Bailey': Well, I'm glad we got all that cleared up! *'Helga': And I finally got a chance to practice my solo! *'Hector': Good show everyone. Let's take it from the top! Trivia *The Costume Trunk catalog sells Viking Helmets, which are normally found in the Penguin Style catalog. *The Golden Viking Helmet was found in this catalog. *This was the second play to have the magnifying glass. The first was Ruby and the Ruby. Now, there are three, the third being Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed. *This was the second play to have music being played for a party. This was for the Island Adventure Party 2010. The first was Underwater Adventure which had music from the Sub-Marine Party 2008. *On Feb. 28, 2011 (After the 2011 Puffle Party) Music from the Penguins that Time Forgot began to play in the background. Music Haunting of the Viking Opera Category:Stage Category:Club Penguin